Our Bond together
by MoutItoniMghtI
Summary: When Roger plans a perfect dat, will Mimi question the date? Why did he plan it, maybe for commitment, but who knows. HOw far will they get when Roger pops the question? RD/MM fluff! A little MOJO! Read and Review!
1. our bond together

**Disclaimer: I don't own emotion I rent! No I meant to say I don't own RENT L. I hope you like the story, there will be more chapters. **

There was a knock on the door, Roger knew it was Mimi. He had invited her over and shooed Mark out. Roger was wearing his best clothes. He opened the door to find Mimi in normal everyday clothes. She laughed at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, you look good," Mimi giggled, "Why did you invite me?"

"You'll see." Roger said taking Mimi's hand.

Roger led Mimi up to the roof. On the roof Roger set out a blanket with food, food consisting of Kentucky Fried Chicken and some very old champagne. Mimi just stood there in awe.

"I love you." She said.

"Let's eat." Roger said guided her to the 'feast'. They sat down Roger lit the candles that had blown out. "Sorry, it's not much." Roger sighed.

"That's okay, you did your best." Mimi said. They ate the food and cleared it off the blanket. They sat staring at the city in front of them. Roger put his arm around Mimi's shoulders and pulled her closer. They sat silent for a while.

"Why did you do this for me tonight?" Mimi.

"I love you, isn't that enough?" Roger replied he actually forgot why he had invited Mimi.

"I guess so." Mimi sighed.

"C'mon cut me some slack." Roger pleaded.

"Fine," Mimi said. She leaned in for a kiss, which Roger was quite happy for. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Roger pulled away for breath, seeing that he had taken a breath Mimi pinned him to the ground. Her lips met his. Roger snaked his hands up Mimi's shirt. She moaned in delight. They pulled away and sat up. Mimi was tired; she forgot to take her AZT tonight. Roger sat up and Mimi laid her head in his lap. Roger stroked her hair as she stared at the brilliantly luminated city. She quickly fell asleep. Roger stared at the delicate sleeping figure. He reached in his pocket to get the matches to light the candles that had blown out. In his pocket he felt something, and he why he had invited Mimi in the first place. He pulled out the small velvet box and opened it up. Inside was a white gold ring with a small square shape diamond. He took Mimi's left hand and trying not to wake her slid the ring on her ring finger. She woke up and looked at her finger then at Roger with a confused look one her face.

"Oh, you don't like it. It's too small; you always wanted a bigger diamond, and better karat gold." Roger said.

"Yeah, when we girls were young we wanted marry a doctor so we could have the best ring to flaunt and brag at your friends. But I love it, do you know why?" Mimi giggled.

"You do, why?" Roger asked, dumbfound.

"Because you bought it for me and it resembled the bond we will share." Mimi said dreamily. Roger got up on one knee.

"So will you marry me?" Roger begged. Mimi just nodded. Mimi shivered, it was started to get cold, and Mimi had forgotten her AZT. Roger took her back into the loft. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She kissed him with the most passionate kiss she had ever kissed him with. She pulled away but Roger wanted more. He returned the kiss ten fold. Mimi stepped back and hit the long table. Roger picked her up and sat her on the table. She wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer. She leaned back lying on the table pulling Roger on top of her. He was still standing. The door opened and Mark walked in. Roger and Mimi broke apart.

"You know what, I'm gonna leave now." Mimi giggled. She walked to the door after one more passionate kiss from Roger putting her hands in her pockets. She walked out the door with a smile on her face that she had never smiled before, which put the same smile on Roger's face knowing he caused her to smile that way.

"So what did you guys do tonight, or don't I want to know?" Mark chuckled.

"Ate dinner," Roger replied walking to his room. Mark just nodded and went to his room confused on why the two were smiling like that. Roger slept the most peaceful sleep he had ever slept.

**I hope you like it. I can't wait to write the next chapters. Please review. **


	2. Telling the bohos

**Still don't own RENT! **

Now all that was left was telling the Bohos. Roger called everyone and asked if they could come to dinner at the Life Café. Of course Mark was free, and coming. Collins said yes immediately. Joanne had to check her schedule, but they could make it. Benny, Benny on the other hand was never called; Roger just told Mimi he couldn't come. Mimi looked forward to the dinner. Mimi wanted to marry Roger now, because she didn't how much time they would have together. To pay, they would use money that Angel left them in her will.

As they all gathered at the Life Café they were all exited to be together.

"We want one table for six!" Maureen almost screamed at the waiter in the front of the restaurant.

"Yes alright." He mumbled. The whole time Mimi held her hand in her pocket, but no one seemed to notice. She couldn't help but smiling the whole time. When hey finally got the table they all sat in their seats ready to eat, some real food.

"Hi, I'm April your waiter." At the name, everyone looked at Roger who sat there acting like he didn't here the name. "May I get you your drinks first?"

"Yes," Mimi replied. "I'll have a beer, and water."

Then Roger; "I'll take a beer, too." Everyone got a beer, except Joanne who got wine.

"Okay I'll be back soon." April said.

"Hey, pookie why didn't you get a beer, don't you want to get lucky tonight?" Maureen said seductively.

"No I'm sure I will get lucky tonight, even if I don't want to." Joanne laughed.

"Don't you want this?" Maureen asked, almost whining and flaunting her body.

"No, I want it…" Joanne said placing her hands on Maureen's breasts, who removed them and pulled her into a kiss. They sat kissing, like usual, not caring who looked. A few people near them looked at them in disgust. As they pulled apart, some woman next to them moaned and "Eeeewwwwed". Maureen looked at her and then grabbed Joanne's breasts, just to disgust the lady. Collins laughed.

"Well this is fun already!" Collins chuckled. Mark just sat there, like usual. Then April came back, and gave each of them their drinks. They all ordered their food. Finally the food came, and they all ate fast.

"I'm glad we could all come." Collins said, finishing his hamburger.

"Yeah," They all chorused.

"So, why did you plan this dinner?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well maybe just 'cause, and maybe not." Roger teased. Then Mimi thought, and just stuck her hand (left hand at that) to pick up her glass, she did it an almost flaunting way.

"Oh, my, god, congratulations!" Maureen shrieked being the only one to notice. Mimi smiled.

"Honeybear they haven't said anything yet, don't jump to conclusions." Joanne said.

"No, look at her hand!" Maureen corrected. Everyone looked.

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me before, boy?" Collins exclaimed.

"Oh my! Sorry honeybear, you were right." Joanne smiled.

"Wow, you didn't even tell me." Mark complained teasingly.

"I know, isn't it great?" Mimi sighed romantically.

"So when's the big day?" Collins asked pulling Mimi out of her daydreams.

"Ummm……." Mimi muttered.

"Well, let's see," Roger piped in. "Today is September the first, so sometime in the winter, this year or next year."

"Why wait a whole year?" Maureen chimed in.

"Sweetie, as in like January, it's only a few months away." Mimi explained.

"Oh right, oops." Maureen giggled.

"So no exact date yet?" Collins asked. Roger and Mimi shook their heads.

"Well, I can't wait; finally you will have an excuse when I walk in at those 'romantic' moments." Mark said laughing.

"We don't need an excuse anyway; we were just kissing very passionately the other day." Roger shot back.

"I mean those more 'heated' moments, emphasis on the "heated." Mark said.

"He has a point." Collins added.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed.

"Ha, I liked the 'emphasis on the heated' thing Marky that was actually kinda funny, especially for you." Maureen giggled. Every else laughed too.

"So I'm never funny? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me _Marky_?" Mark defended himself.

"Marky, Marky, Marky, Marky, Marky!" Maureen chanted. And soon everyone joined in the loud chanting. The chanting soon went to only three people chanting, because of course Mark wasn't chanting; and Roger and Mimi found this as their moment to slip out the back door into that memorable alley and make-out. Soon the chanting ceased and Mark looked around.

"Where did those two get to?" Joanne questioned thinking someone would know. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Then they saw they had left the money for the dinner with the bill.

When everyone left, they slipped out the same back way. But they weren't there, but there footprints first went to the wall, and then in what seemed to be the direction of the loft. Maureen and Joanne fled to their apartment, and Mark and Collins followed the familiar footprints. They did lead to the loft, and Collins and Mark in front of the door.

"I don't wanna go in there, remember _heated_ moments." Mark complained, once again adding emphasis on the word heated.

"Jeez boy, what's wrong with watching love at work, maybe you should learn from them; then you could get yourself a girl." Collins chuckled teasingly.

"Shut up!" Mark ordered, Collins was still laughing, thinking he was funny. As they walked in they realized they were in Rogers room so it was all good.


	3. Wedding plans don't go so well!

**OMIGOD! So so so so gets down on knees and begs so so sorry I haven't updated any sooner. My computer is a dumb computer sometimes! Well here goes chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!**

XXX

"So, we have the date all set, January 15." Mimi sighed, going over the wedding plans.

"Yeah, it was your idea." Roger said, obviously bored.

"So Marky is your best man I guess?" Mimi asked looking at Mark, who went red when she said 'Marky.'

"Yea but I feel bad for Collins!!" Roger whined patting his friend, who was right next to him.

"Its fine boy, you knew MarkY before me. I'll just be the best looking groomsman there!" Collins chortled.

"And Mo seems so exited; she'll be my Maid of Honor." Mimi said. Maureen squealed in delight. "I would have picked Ang" she stopped herself because it was close to that dreadful day, and she didn't want to put a downtrodden feeling to this perky group.

"-el. You can say it I'm getting better. It has been a year, and she wouldn't want us to forget." Collins said.

"But, why not pick your sister?" Joanne asked.

"My _sister_?" Mimi laughed wickedly, Roger backed away. "NO! She is not going to ruin my wedding. I do not want her there. I don't want my mother there either! My dad, and that's it!"

"It's your choice, Mimi." Roger sighed. "And since when do you hate your sister?"

"It doesn't matter." Mimi said.

"Oh, oh, oh; you should have Lilies!!!!!!" Maureen shrieked.

"NO, Lilies are too funeral-ish. What about roses?" Joanne suggested.

"Roses and Baby Breath, simple as that." Mimi said.

That sat discussing the smallest decorations for the perfect day. The color of the dresses and the tuxes; brides maids had either pink or lavender, it was undecided. The groomsmen tuxes would be black, simple. They picked the food, the drinks, everything.

"Okay, Maureen you have to walk down the isle with Mark, sorry. Jo, can you go with Collins?" Mimi asked. Maureen moaned.

"Yeah that should be fine." Joanne replied.

"My best man is Mark, the groomsmen; Collins, my dad, my brother, and Benny." Roger moaned on that last name, "If he agrees that is."

"And my Maid of honor is Mo, the bridesmaids; Joanne, Roger's sister, my cousin, and Mariah." Mariah was Mimi's best friend in the few years she was in High school.

"Pookie, I'm tired." Maureen whined into Joanne's shoulder.

"Alright honeybear; Thanks for letting us help plan, but we have to leave; a certain diva is tired." Joanne said standing up, Maureen wrapped around her neck.

"Bye chicas. Thanks for coming." Mimi said giving them a hug before they walked out the door.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, too." Collins yawned standing up.

"Bye, catch ya later." Roger said. "I'm gonna go to bed to, this wedding planning shit is exhausting."

"First off, it's not shit, so don't say that." Mimi sighed, "And you have to call Benny." Roger sighed; picking up the phone, putting it on speakerphone. He dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello?" Benny answered.

"Hey, it's Mimi and Roger; Roger wants to ask you something." Mimi answered happily. Roger didn't know why she was so happy, but whatever.

"Um, okay." Benny said, figuring he had no choice.

"I was wondering if you would be a-a groomsman in our wed-dding?" Roger stuttered.

"You're getting married?! Why didn't I get this info?" Benny laughed.

"Well Roger asked if you could come to the Life with us, but you couldn't; that is when we told everyone else." Mimi said.

"Whoa, wait; I was never asked to come to the Life Café." He said Mimi glared at Roger.

"Oh, well can you?" Mimi asked.

"Sure, just call later." He responded. They hung up and Roger walked to his bedroom. Mimi followed, and slammed the door upon entering. Mark, who was in the background during all of this; decided to go to his room, he could tell something bad was about to happen.

"Omigod!" Mimi practically yelled.

"What?" Roger asked.

"Oh, don't give me that 'what?' you know exactly what I'm mad about." She was irritated.

"Okay, okay, I didn't call him. I'm still pissed at him, okay? So don't give me that shit!" he yelled back.

"I'll give you whatever SHIT I want to. What happened to trust?" she yelled.

"I don't know! It doesn't matter anymore, he knows now." He bellowed.

"Oh my, you don't get it? I don't care that he didn't know all I care about is that you lied to me, you told me you called."

"Mimi," Roger sighed. Tears were streaming down Mimi's face, and Roger felt like crying.

"Don't Mimi, me! I'm mad at you." She was breaking off, unable to yell, only cry. "I can't believe you. You could have just told me you didn't want to call him, its fine. But you lied." She couldn't take it anymore; she fell into his arms, even though she was mad. She started sobbing; she didn't like to fight with him.

"Shh, it's okay I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry." He finally broke down crying into her hair. "I love you." He guided her to their bed and laid her down. He laid down right next to her, wrapping his arms around, stroking her hair. She cried into his chest, and held him tighter.

"I love you too." She whispered, looking up into his wet eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips.

"I won't fight with you again." Roger said. She just kissed him.

Mark walked in to see if they were still fighting. Upon seeing them kiss, he just walked out quietly closing the door. Roger held Mimi close, almost as though he wouldn't let her go, and she silently wept into his loving embrace. They slept in each others arms all night, not to be disturbed.

XXX

**There you go! I will promise to update sooner. Please review!!!!! Thanks! **


End file.
